Breathe
by HanajimaFB
Summary: This is a Trowa/Midii song fic. This is my first so go easy on me!!


  
[I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way]  
A young girl, maybe the age of 16, was sitting alone in one of the chairs that outlined the   
walls of the ballroom. Her hands propped up her head as she sees her friends dancing   
with their dates, partners, lovers, whatever they called them, she didn't have one. She   
signed as she watched in boredom and jealously. I'm still young she thought I might find   
someone that loves me besides; I have a reason of being here Her thoughts stopped when   
a male's voice spoke up.  
[I watch the sunlight dance across your face]  
The young man was about her age and extended a hand and asked her, "Would you care   
to dance?" He was one of the gundam pilots all right. He had a nice built and his hair, his   
hair was different than any other guys she'd known. His bangs covered most of his left   
eye. Ah, yes his eyes. They had a nice jungle green color.  
" Uh sure," she answers. He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.  
[I never been this swept away]  
Wow this guy can dance! He's so…so flexible…She thought as they slow dance. Why me   
though? I mean, there are other girls prettier than me…She looked up and saw his   
emerald eyes looking down at her. He's tall too. I don't deserve some hottie like   
him…what's his name anyway? Who cares? Focus on the mission!  
[All my thoughts seem to sit along the breeze]  
His slender arms slowly slipped around her waist, bringing her closer to him.   
Mmmm…he's warm…   
[When I lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away the only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart]  
She slowly rested her head onto his chest. Her ear was placed where is heart was. She   
ignored all of her friends' cheers and jokes about being with a guy. They know that she   
never had a boyfriend before. She was usually the matchmaker. She knew what to do and   
everything, but she barely had any experience with a guy. She smiled. Now's her time.   
She felt him softly resting his head on her shoulder. Bliss.   
[I can feel you breathe   
It's washing over me   
Suddenly I'm melting into you   
There's nothing left to prove   
Baby all we need is just to be]  
He was really quiet, so they didn't talk much. They did learn each other's name though,   
but she give didn't out her real name. They still danced around the ballroom, rocking   
each other back and fourth. She loved the feeling.   
[Caught up in the touch slow and steady rush   
Baby isn't that they way loves suppose to be   
I can feel you breathe]  
Still dancing, no words, just whispers of the lovers' language.   
[Just breathe]  
He was breathing a bit faster now, since they were near each other. Every hot breath he's   
exhaled, gave her chills down her body. Yes, this is bliss.  
[In a way I know my heart is waking up   
As the walls come tumbling down]  
She looked up again and he was mouthing the words to the song that was on. He's looks   
so cute! I wonder if he's alone. Why should I care? Might as well enjoy this…She felt   
him nuzzle her ear a bit. She turned her head and was cementers from his lips.   
[Closer than I ever felt and before]   
She didn't move. She wasn't scared. Maybe a little, but still… It's obvious on what   
happens next only if he pulls back. She closed her eyes, tilted her head and…   
[I know and you know there's no need for words right now]  
The sweet serenity of the taste of his lips ran though her veins. Her whole world stopped   
when this happened. If she died, she would die happy. She seemed to die on the spot. It   
was pure bliss. This changed her whole point of view on love at first sight. Yes, she a   
believer now. He is too.   
[I can feel you breath   
It's washing over me   
Suddenly I'm melting into you]  
[There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be]  
She would kill anyone that ruined this moment in time. Time. It froze to her. The lover's   
touch deepened. She never felt so happy in her life. She wanted to start her family with   
him at that very moment. There are more fish in the sea, she knew that, but she wasn't   
going to get this one go so quickly.  
[Caught up in the touch slow and steady rush   
Baby isn't that they way loves suppose to be   
I can feel you breathe]  
He slowly broke the kiss, but felt a bit guilty. For some reason, he didn't want it to end.   
She rested her head one his chest again. Her hair spread a bit on his shirt. She didn't feel   
like talking. He never felt like talking so they both have a quiet type of love. Only they   
could hear this silent language.   
[Just breathe]  
Still in each other's arms they didn't dance anymore. They stand still, enjoying their   
company. Company that could stay for a lifetime.   
[Caught up in the touch slow and steady rush  
Baby isn't that they way loves suppose to be   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe]  
It was getting late, so they had to part. Not forever though. She arrived home. She put a   
slip of paper in a safe place. They trusted each other enough to get information about   
their lover. She changed into her nightgown and was getting ready for bed.   
[I can feel the magic floating in the air]   
She looked out of the window and stared at the stars for a while. She heard something. A   
soothing sound. She walked to her balcony and looked down to who it was. It was the   
man she met at the ball. Trowa. She propped up her head with her hands and rested her   
elbows on the rail. She looked down lovingly at him. He played a soft song of sincerity.   
" Trowa?" she finally asked " Why me? Why pick me?" This was in the back of her mind   
for a while.  
" I remember you…" He answered, " I remember you Midii…"   
She gasped in surprise. " N-nanashi?" she stutter. He just nodded and continued playing.   
Shit, I forgot about the mission! Oh well who cares? She sighed. A small smile appeared   
on her face. Jealously wasn't in her vocabulary anymore.  
[Being with you gets me feel that way]  
  
  



End file.
